Drama in the Marketplace
by luckypixi
Summary: What should be a relaxing Shore Leave turns out not to be as Jim and Bones go shopping for gifts to send home. Established Relationship and action


'That's it. I'm done.'

'Come on, dude! Just one more shop, then we'll go back.'

'Jim, we've been around this street twice already! This isn't how I imagined spending Shore Leave.'

'When I find it, we'll go' Jim grabbed Bones by the hand and led him across the road, narrowly missing being run over by a horse.

'You don't even know what you're looking for!'

'Sure I do. It's round and blue and it has sparkles in it. I remember seeing it last time we we're here'

'But that was months ago, Jim! It's gone, someone's bought it already!'

'Nope. I'm not leaving till I find it.'

Bones frowned at the Captains stubbornness, but followed him anyway.

As Jim had spent most of their last Shore Leave unconscious, Bones was determined to enjoy this one; a small tourist planet was just the ticket: a nice beach, nice shops, a nice hotel, a nice bed…no raging Klingons and especially no rampaging locals. It was just nice to spent time together, just the two of them. They hadn't seen another member of the Crew in days.

They passed a small jewellers shop and Bones turned to look, sending Jim, who was still holding his hand, careering backwards.

It would be nice to send a necklace home to Joanna… he thought. It's her birthday coming up soon….

'Bones'

Bones jumped as he felt Jim's hot breath tickle his ear. 'Dammit man!' he cried, turning round to see Jim's face about an inch from his own. 'Do you want to give me a heart attack?'

'Look at that guy over there' Jim pointed. Bones craned his neck to see.

A large man in a long black tunic had his back to them and was leaning across a display case.

'I don't think he's looking for a gift to send home.'

'What makes you say that? Bones asked him, eyes narrowing as he watched.

'Take a look at this bulging pocket.'

'I'd rather not, thank you.' Bones went back to looking at the necklace.

Jim rolled his eyes and grabbed Bones by the shoulder. 'You know what I mean! Look! He's doing it again!'

This time Bones did see. The guy brazenly took something from the case and put it into his pocket. He felt Jim tense up next to him.

'Jim!' he warned, but Jim was already gone.

Bones sighed before following.

'Excuse me, Sir? I believe you need to pay for those items.' Jim told the man, eyes flashing, betraying the easy-going smile on his face.

The man looked at Jim before darting forwards and barging into Jim with his shoulder; he must've been heavier than he looked because Jim fell straight to the floor, gasping for breath.

'Go after him, Bones' he gasped from the ground, a crowd gathering around him.

Bones rolled his eyes before taking off at a run, 'Dammit man, I'm a doctor, not a policeman!' he growled as he scanned the streets for the man. He finally spotted him running down an alley way, other shoppers darting out of his way.

Bones sighed and followed.

'Stop!' he shouted, then pulled up short when he saw they were at a dead end. 'Empty your pockets.' He ordered.

'Or what?' said the thief, walking forwards menacingly, pale face glinting with sweat.

'Or, I'll empty them for you.' Bones told him, hands curling into fists.

'Oh no you won't….'

Bones barely had time to react before a fist caught him in the face. He grunted as he got his own fists up, landing one on the other guys jaw and he bent to kick at his knee.

'Hard luck, old man' sneered the thief, head-butting the doctor. Bones felt his nose break and blood start to seep down his face, but he carried on; he jabbed the thief in the solar plexus and brought his fist down on his back.

'Hey!'

Bones saw the blue bolt of a phaser zoom past his head and his assailant went down.

'Bones! Bones, you alright?' Jim came running up to him, a worried look on his face.

'I'm fine, kid.' Bones told him thickly through the blood.

'Ah, man. You're bleeding!'

'Since when did you turn into a haemophobic?'

'A what?'

'Never mind…got a tissue?'

'Yeah…' Jim fished one out for him and watched as Bones mopped up the blood. 'You missed a bit' he offered, pointing to the Doctor's chin.

Bones glared at him before gingerly feeling his nose. 'Damn. He hit me good.'

'Getting slow there, Bones.'

Bones rolled his eyes and looked down at the thief. 'I say we leave him here; be more of a mess if we take him.'

Jim nodded, bending down to pick up the jewellery. Together the two men walked out the alley and back towards the shop.

The owner was most thankful and offered them to take something free as a reward. Bones rolled his eyes as Jim went through every display case with a fine toothed cone.

'Bones! Look! I don't believe it!'

Bones sighed and walked over to his Captain. He smiled when he saw what Jim had found. It was a big blue, round sparkly ball, the one he had been looking for.

Jim turned and grinned at him. 'See' he said, 'There was a reason why you got your ass kicked.'

Jim laughed as Bones cuffed him over the head.


End file.
